


Just a comm. call away

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustration is a funny thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a comm. call away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DinobotGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotGlitch/gifts).



-Hound?- The tracker did not even flinch when his radio crackled to life with Mirage’s voice. The road he was driving on didn’t really allow for that, he had a cliff wall on one side and a long fall on his other side. It might not kill him, but it would hurt and Ratchet would yell loudly at him. 

-Yes, lover?- Distracted as he was he was still incredibly happy to hear from his lover. Mirage had been on one of those missions that he couldn’t talk about. One of those that left Hound to wonder and worry and had even Jazz be a little less exuberant than he normally was. 

When Jazz was quiet you knew it was a dangerous one. Bumblebee had been gone too, it was so easy to forget that the cheerful, youthful minibot was as skilled as any of the other infiltrators. Maybe a testament to his skills? 

-Do _not_ tell me you are on patrol?- Annoyed, well more like tiredly miffed, Hound smiled internally and chuckled gently.

-‘fraid so, lover.- Gingerly navigating around a boulder he was glad that he could transform if need truly was for it. So far the road had been passable though. –Was there something in particular you wanted?- 

-Yes, you!- The frustration in his lover’s voice stalled his processor for a moment, it was rare that Mirage was that… insistent. 

-Er?- He stopped and transformed, figuring that it would be safer to just sit down and keep a look out rather than driving if Mirage needed him to pay attention that badly. –Okay, what is up?- 

-My spike, thank you very much! I am going to strangle someone.- Never mind that they couldn’t really strangle someone to deactivation, it was still odd to hear such a threat from Mirage! -It is not fair that you are out on patrol right now!- Hound lost control of his jaw joint, completely  
unprepared for such frank and unrefined talk from his noble lover. 

-‘raj? Are you okay…- 

-No! I… I need you here, this is just… ARGH!- something more followed, incoherent and garbled by static. 

Hound bit his lower derma, wondering if he should return to the Ark, worried for his lover. But if he returned for no good reason Prowl would have his plating! The second in command was already annoyed that he’d had to sent Skyfire and Inferno to haul him out of a swamp on his last patrol. 

-I just _need_ you here!- Hound heard the noise of a chassis being thrown onto their berth, and knew that Mirage was speaking out loud, unusual. Again unusual, Mirage was so very private usually. –You have no idea what I went through this time! Bumblebee was a right little fragger, going on and on and _on_ about that mystery lover of his. And then the slagging seekers decided to have a minor orgy! Do you know how much charge they give off? Frag, frag, frag!- 

Wait… seriously? Hound lost his jaw for the second time during this conversation. He’d not really paid attention to the spike comment, not believing it. But this was as frank as he had ever head… Mirage was horny? Charged and… oh, Primus… 

-Mirage?-

-What?- the snap sounded so tower-like, but it really only made Hound smile. Mirage only talked like that if he was really angry, or really far out in other manners. 

-I want you to offline your optics and listen to me,- silence reigned for a bit. 

-What is that going to help?- at least Mirage was mystified enough not to snap. 

-It will help you with your charge if you will trust me and if you do everything I ask you to. So… ‘raj, my love, do you trust me?- This time he didn’t have to wait, the affirmative came almost at once. –Good, now… open your panel; don’t say you don’t want to! I know you too well, love. You are only this snappy when you have a hard on pressing against the back of your well crafted panel,- whether or not Mirage had wanted, planned to protest Hound didn’t know and didn’t care, he heard the muted click and the not so muted groan his lover made in response to his spike's newly gained freedom. 

-You love it when I suck you off, don’t you?- the question was rewarded with a groan and a small garbled curse. –Take your spike in hand, ‘raj, press just below the tip like I do with my dermas and flick your thumb against the tip. Imagine that it’s my glossa…- He did his very best to sound seductive and sensual, he’d not actually tried to do this before, just read about it when he was a youngling. But if it would help Mirage until he was done with his patrol and could get on the berth with him? 

-‘does not feel nearly as good as when you do it,- but the tone was only mildly quarrelsome and rather staticy. 

-Glad to hear that, ‘raj, wouldn’t want to be outclassed too easily,- the joke was gentle, nearly murmured. He did rather mean it though, inverted as the compliment was it was one that… warmed him so to speak. –Move your hand up and down, ‘raj… I want to hear you enjoy it. Can you do that for me?- 

-Mmm…- the drawn out sound of acquiescence was lovely to hear, it meant that Mirage was calming down and beginning to really enjoy. –Fraaag… just want you here, want it to be your hand… want to have your spike in me.- 

-Then imagine that is what is happening, ‘raj!- he’d missed his lover too, would love being there to watch, taste, touch… take. –I’d do it all to you.- his engine revved heavily at the mere thought, a growl escaping his vocalizer. 

-I would suck you off till you nearly spilled in my mouth, lover… then I would get you to turn around, get on all fours,- a true moan interrupted him and he smirked, shifting a bit as his own panel began to feel really uncomfortably tight. –You just love when I make you do that, don’t you?-

-Ye~ah,- it was more a noise of agreement than a word but that was fine. Just fine… Primus, Mirage sounded so very hot! 

-When I had you there I would taste the sweet lubricant right out of your valve, hot and sweet with that tangy after taste that is all you. Mmm, ‘raj, you taste so good!- his growl was beginning to be heard even over his internal comm. he was sure of it. All to the good, Mirage loved it when he growled and had him in that position. –You’d be ready to beg, wouldn’t you? But unable to speak with lust… I love that little quirk, about as much as you hate it, hm?- all that answered him was static and moaning and he grinned, thoroughly enjoying that he could tease his lover that far out even like this. 

-Don’t worry, when have I ever teased you long? Mm! yeah, I would slip right into that wet valve of yours…- a whine sounded and he was almost certain, painfully certain, that Mirage was fingering himself as well as pumping his spike. What he wouldn’t give to be there and see it! His so reserved lover masturbating… touching himself, bringing himself over. 

-You’d just love me to take you hard and rough, wouldn’t you, ‘raj?- his answer was a loud cry and a set of noises that seemed to be something falling to the floor. For a few long moments he heard little but harsh venting and the little sounds Mirage always made after overload. 

-Hound?-

-Yes, ‘raj?- 

-Get patrol over with and get home!- the comm. link was shut off before he could respond and he couldn’t help but laugh out loud. 

Patrol had better be dull and fast, he had someone waiting for him after all…

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for the DeviantArt artist & author Rocklight-tippers <3
> 
> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
